Just My Imagination
by Franessa Black
Summary: La imaginación es peligrosa, y Kagome descubre que, algunas veces, jugar con ella es algo tan bueno como malo.


Insisto, eviten preguntar de dónde saco tanta idiotez. Es algo normal en mí.

Bueno, ocurrió y ya, lo escribí en un par de minutos, ¡recién saliendo del horno! (Sí, tiene complejo de pan) (?

Espero que les guste solamente :) Todo por mis lectores.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La imaginación es peligrosa, y Kagome descubre que, algunas veces, jugar con ella es algo tan bueno como malo._

**Just my imagination**

Algunas veces estar sola en tu casa, agotada por estudiar tanto matemáticas, podía hacerte pensar estupideces, o al menos eso creía Kagome cuando su amplia imaginación empezó a crearle imágenes que se remontaban, extrañamente, a quinientos años en el pasado, pero también fijando un posible futuro.

Loco, sin embargo, toda su vida era así.

Y quizás, intuyó, si hubiese preferido quedarse en la época antigua en vez de regresar a la suya, esos pensamientos no hubiesen salido desde lo interior de su consciencia, tampoco de su boca, posteriormente, y en voz alta.

Menos Inuyasha estaría observándola con los ojos abiertos, los labios separados considerables centímetros y un tic nervioso adornando tontamente su ceja derecha.

—Kago…me, ¿qué dijiste?

Ok, su tartamudeo denotaba la sorpresa, y cualquiera lo estaría si te hicieran ese tipo de pregunta, mejor dicho, una _petición_ de tal magnitud. Pero para ella no era desconocido lo extraño, tampoco las propuestas retorcidas que había aprendido salían de las mentes humanas en los peores momentos.

Debería estar bien cagada psicológicamente, entonces.

—Que me des un hijo.

Sí, lo estaba, acababa de comprobarlo porque había repetido sus palabras.

La seguridad con que lo decía tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Bien, sí, le había pedido eso, y sinceramente, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo o, por lo menos, que aquello saliese de su cabeza, porque se había imaginado la situación, aún más el resultado que saldría si llegaba a tener un bebé con él. Un cuarto de demonio, tres de humano, pero como la biología podía servir en ciertos casos, sacaba la conclusión (o esperaba) que sus genes sobrenaturales serían predominantes en comparación a los suyos, y negarse a la posibilidad de tener un mini Inuyasha rondándola, con unas pequeñas orejas de perro y unas diminutas garras sin filo haciéndote cosquillas en la palma de la mano…

Kami-sama, estaba desquiciada.

Y, aún sabiendo eso, seguía insistiendo que la imagen era demasiado tierna como para decir que no a ello, sólo que quería se hiciera realidad, sin embargo, no en el mundo físico, sino que en el que le ofrecía su alocada imaginación.

Putos números, le atrofiaban la cabeza.

—Ka… Kagome, yo…

Esperen un momento, ¿ese era un sonrojo? ¿Esos eran _sus_ ojos observándola fijamente? ¿Por qué le estaba recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo?

Genial, le estaba desnudando con la mirada, ¡sólo con eso!

Y joder, ¿acaso estaba considerando la idea?

—Inuyasha, no tienes que…

—¿De verdad quieres eso?

_No, no, no, no, eres muy joven para cuidar de un bebé. ¡Dile que no!_

—Sí.

Mierda.

Él sonrió, de una manera endemoniadamente atractiva. Avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose peligrosamente, sus afilados colmillos sobresalieron por su labio superior, y Kagome juró que moriría en ese instante, específicamente en aquél cuando las manos firmes del hanyô se posaron en su cintura, atrayéndola bruscamente contra su fornido cuerpo. Su boca se aproximó de una manera casi tortuosa, y cuando ella pensó que las cosas no podían estar yendo peor, él se detuvo a tan sólo centímetros de distancia.

—No podemos ahora, pero quién sabe si después.

Su aliento chocó con los labios femeninos, rozándolos, y Kagome se mordió el inferior, sólo para reprimir el suspiro que amenazaba abandonar su garganta. Inuyasha seguía sonriendo, _sabía_ lo que estaba produciendo, la chica se maldecía porque, por más que lo intentase, seguía siendo demasiado obvia.

El medio demonio depositó un beso… en la comisura de sus labios.

Joder.

Estaba excitada, él podía olerlo.

Y justo cuando el chico abandonó su cuerpo, alejándose paulatinamente, la realidad le golpeó de lleno.

Quizás debería intentar imaginar cosas más seguido, a la próxima probaría si bañarse junto a Inuyasha resultaría ser algo tan efectivo como ahora; ¿y qué? Había que practicar de alguna manera.

Si su mente tuviese vida propia, de seguro el dolor de cabeza que estaba azotándola ahora se debería a que estaba saltando por todos lados.

Porque acababan de prometerle un hijo, y no tenía idea si llorar o reír ante la idea.

* * *

¡Eso es! Sí, no tiene sentido para nada, ni una base para haberlo escrito, pero lo hice, y bueno, éste fue el resultado.

Aunque sea algo completamente idiota, me gustó, no puedo evitarme imaginar la escena.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) Espero sus comentarios.

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
